poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroplex Heeds the Call (CTaRAoT: FOC)
This is how Metroplex Heeds the Call goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoever you are, I can feel your presence through my magic and the Matrix. We ask... No. Wait. We ORDER you. Help us in this time of need. [ Metroplex: Metroplex heeds the call of the last Prime. Including the new Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You heard that? I am a real Prime like Optimus. Twilight Sparkle: Stop saying that. Ryan F-Freeman: A Prime-prince of Friendship? I got that one on me. Why you don't want me saying that? Metroplex: Awaiting your orders. Ryan F-Freeman: Metroplex? You must smash the Decepticon warp cannons on the outskirts of the city. Matau T. Monkey: COMM Master Ryan?! What is that big bot!? Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Matau. He's one of us. Starscream: Megatron and Ryvine, look what Tirek and I found. Megatron: Optimus Prime, Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle. That is what they call you now isn't it. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron. Starscream: Funny, isn't it? How Tirek and I defeated the three adversaries you couldn't. Tirek: You helped me to get Princess Twilight's magic. I will drain yours. Megatron: Silence! Starscream and Tirek Ryvine Sparkle: And Ryvine. I would know that Twilight is NOT a Prime, Ryan. Megatron: This is what you chose Prime when you defied us! All of this is your doing! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight is a Prime like me, Megatron! And I will help her become a hero. Let us go before I destroy you. Megatron: I'll stop when ALL of you are dead. Ryan F-Freeman: NO!!! Twilight Sparkle: Let Ryan go! Ryan F-Freeman: I am a PRIME!!! Let Twilight and Optimus go! Take me instead! Optimus Prime: And forget about Twilight or OpThomas! Megatron: I will never EVER forget Twilight! EVER! Ryvine Sparkle: Give Megatron the purple pony and he'll spare your lives. Be glad Megatron's mercyful. Unlike the Heartless. So. Which will it be? The purple winged unicorn? Or Megatron's cannon! Ryan F-Freeman: We got a choice? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Megatron. We will never give me to you. Ryan F-Freeman: Get OpThomas Prime, Megatron! He is the one you want! Twilight wears the Autobot insignea with pride! Megatron: There is no pride to be had in that, Ryan Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. You think Twilight is going to join you? I am a Prime. And are these 2 friends of mine. Megatron: Decepticon Charge up the Warp Cannon. Wipe their precious Ark off the face of Cybertron. Decepticon: Yes, sir. Megatron: No one leaves without our permission. Optimus Prime: We weren't asking. Twilight Sparkle: We aren't? We are leaving and that's final! Ryan F-Freeman: We just brought a little friend. Megatron: Always defiant to the end aren't you Prime. At every turn you have thwarted our efforts to save this planet to return it to its former glory. Ryvine Sparkle: And when Mal disband the Mixle Dramas, everything Odette's dad owns, everything Odette's dad loves will belong to Rothbart. My friend. they are talking, Metroplex gets up Megatron: No more! This day it all ends Prime! Once and for all! Ryvine Sparkle: You will never be a Prime, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ryan is a real Prime and you're not! blinks his eye to order Metroplex Soundwave: Megatron, Ryvine, look out! rips the roof of the building Megatron: Stop running, you fools! Stand and fight! Ryvine Sparkle: I'm too young to die. See ya! off Megatron: You coward! fire at Metroplex, who slams fist on him four times, killing him Optimus Prime: Leave. NOW. Twilight Sparkle: Or Metroplex will crush you. Ryan F-Freeman: You Cons better leave or Metroplex will flick your behinds into next week. I mean it! and Tirek look at Ryvine and Megatron's corpses Starscream: Decepticons, Megatron have fallen. Betrayed by his foolish pride. Tirek and I, Starscream, are your leaders now! Decepticons, return to base! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You run! And don't you dare come back! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes